


Jealous in Honor

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji wants to say thank you. Gotou's not expecting that. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous in Honor

**Author's Note:**

> After Kazari's betrayal is revealed (ep. 15) but before the appearance of Birth (ep. 16).

The last person Gotou expected to see as he came around a corner approaching his apartment was Hino Eiji, but there he was, sitting cross-legged under a tree reading a paperback.

"What the hell?" Gotou said.

"Hi!" Eiji said, looking up with a smile, as if he was actually _happy to see him._ Which was utterly ridiculous, of course.

"What are you doing here?" Gotou growled. If the man thought he was going to get an apology for leaving him behind at the bridge...

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Bouncing to his feet, Eiji tucked the book into a voluminous pocket in his pants. "And thank you for bringing the core medals just in time."

Gotou scowled. "If you hadn't destroyed the creature, I'd have had to tackle it."

Eiji just shrugged away his bad humor with a smile. "Well, thank you anyway."

Gotou walked past him and kept going toward home, hunching his shoulders as Eiji bounded along beside him. "Where are you going?"

"Following you. I said I wanted to thank you."

"And you did."

"Hmm." Eiji just hummed to himself and followed him into the lobby and elevator.

Gotou stared at him as he leaned against the wall of the elevator, looking ridiculous and yet totally at home, in that aggravating way he had. Eiji just looked back at him. What was he supposed to do with this idiot? Gotou began to have significantly more sympathy for Ankh's permanent bad mood if this is what he had to deal with.

Pausing at his door, Gotou turned to look at Eiji, who had his hands in his pockets and still looked relaxed and at home. "Go away."

"I'm not done yet."

Gotou stood with the key in his hand, feeling like an idiot. How was he supposed to get rid of someone who not only couldn't take a hint but blatantly ignored an instruction? Was he supposed to start a fight with him in the hallway?

With a growl, Gotou shoved the key in the door and slammed the door open. To no great surprise, Eiji caught the door before it closed and came in behind him, slipping off his shoes and making himself at home.

Gotou stalked down the short hallway into the living room and heard Eiji follow. "Fine," he said, turning. "You've invaded my home. Now what? Is there some further humiliation you wanted to inflict?"

For the first time, Eiji seemed nonplussed, stopping in his advance and almost slipping on the wood floor. "I...no! No, I've never intended..."

With a huff of impatience, Gotou turned to look through the window at the view of the city. He paid an incredibly high rent but being able to look at what he wanted to save made a difference. 

Leaning his hands on the sill, Gotou stared out, trying to ignore the urge to punch the man standing behind him. The man who currently had what he wanted most in the world and was so fucking blasé about it.

"Gotou."

"What?"

"Truly, I didn't want to hurt you."

Gotou looked over his shoulder, struck as always by the sheer earnestness of the man. He was so...weak, but somehow he was surviving, even _winning_ against these monsters some of the time.

"We want the same thing: to protect people." 

Nodding slowly, Gotou turned. Eiji might be going about it badly, but it was true he did seem to want to help.

"I know you want to be OOO," Eiji said, looking him in the eyes. "I wasn't mocking you when I offered to share, but Ankh says it's not possible."

"I..." Gotou scowled and stopped himself from saying anything revealing. 

"It's okay to want it. Remember, it's what you do that's important."

Gotou looked away, unable to bear the complete openness of Eiji's expression.

"We can still work together."

"No." Gotou crossed his arms. "You and your Greeed buddy work for the Foundation."

"So do you, so I don't see a problem."

Gotou turned back, staring. "You really don't see a problem, do you?"

"Nope," Eiji said with a shrug.

Gotou found himself at a loss. It was difficult to believe that this man was real. Was anyone this idealistic? Was anyone really this _nice_? He shook his head slowly. "It's not that easy."

"Only if you make it difficult." Eiji smiled at him. "I get the feeling you make a lot of things difficult that don't need to be."

"Like what?"

Eiji stepped into his personal space and kissed him, as if it was a totally natural thing to do. Gotou was going to push him away. In a moment. He absolutely wasn't going to grab the idiot's shoulders and dig in his fingers to make sure he didn't move away.

The kiss was hot and dirty and nothing like Gotou would have expected. If he'd thought about Eiji in that way, of course. Eiji's hands were everywhere and his tongue never stopped moving and they were walking and Gotou had Eiji backed against a wall.

That was better, Gotou thought hazily. Better control. He grabbed both Eiji's hands in one of his own and smacked them up over Eiji's head. Eiji responded by groaning and tilting his head back against the wall.

Gotou attacked, sucking on the juncture of neck and shoulder until Eiji actually whimpered. Gotou pushed their bodies closer together, wincing as something that wasn't a body part dug into his leg. The book in Eiji's pocket, Gotou thought.

Being a problem solver, he solved the problem of the book by yanking down the other man's pants and underwear and letting Eiji kick them away. Gotou went back to Eiji's neck, savoring the shudders and moans he got in response.

Eventually he realized Eiji was tugging his arms, trying to get them free. Gotou pulled back to look at him and Eiji grinned. Breathless, he said, "I need my hands to take off clothing."

Clothing coming off seemed like a smarter idea than Eiji usually had, so Gotou nodded and let his hands go. Eiji immediately proved it had been a brilliant idea as he unbuttoned Gotou's pants, lowered the zipper, and yanked them down as far as he could.

Gotou struggled to remove his pants without letting go of the man he had his hands on, but eventually he managed it.

"Bed," Eiji said with a choked off gasp as Gotou ran both hands up under his floppy shirt.

Gotou dragged him, unresisting, to the small bedroom, taking off his jacket and shirt as soon as they were through the doorway. Tossing them to the side, he pushed Eiji down onto the bed as soon as they were both naked, climbing on top of him.

"It's not a competition," Eiji said between kisses.

"Sex or fighting the Greeed?" Gotou managed, proud of the ability to string words together.

"Both." Eiji lifted his head and licked one of Gotou's nipples. "I don't want to fight against you."

"Apparently not." Gotou decided coherence was highly overrated and ground their hips together, making both of them groan at the contact.

Eiji didn't stop touching him, stroking his back, arms, legs, pulling him closer any time he seemed like he might move away. Gotou wanted...he wanted lots of things, but at this moment, it seemed easier to rut against the man below him, savoring the slight pain and pull of dry skin.

The small grunts Eiji was making only made it better and Gotou bit his lip, trying to distract himself enough to keep from coming too soon. Eiji got louder, his back arching as he tried to get more contact, more friction, and Gotou felt the precome sliding between them, greasing the way. Grinding down harder, Gotou kissed Eiji so hard he felt his lip split on a tooth. He gasped into Eiji's mouth, hips shaking as he came.

He kept going through his own climax, grabbing Eiji's hips and moving them up toward him until he felt Eiji's dick pulsing against his stomach.

Finally he let himself collapse next to Eiji on the bed, ignoring the sticky mess until he had the energy to worry about it.

Eiji murmured something, rolling on his side to wrap himself around Gotou.

"Mmm?" Gotou managed.

"It's going to be okay. Somehow. I promise."

Gotou tried to figure out how he was supposed to respond to that. He sighed, tucking Eiji's arm into a more comfortable position and closing his eyes. 

There had to be something more he could do to help in the fight. Eiji couldn't do it alone. Gotou shivered as Eiji's slow breaths blew across the back of his neck. Eiji's naïveté was going to get him killed, probably get them all killed, and that was unacceptable.

Tomorrow...tomorrow he would try again. He would find a way to save the world.

\--end--


End file.
